Scooby Doo and Monster Girls Too! (Adopted Version)
by AustralianBeast17
Summary: Scooby and Shaggy always had bad luck when it came to the supernatural and monsters in general. So when they find themselves caught with having to house a bunch of Monster Girls, they deal with it in their own unique fashion. (They run. A lot.) (This story was originally written by The Bug Catcher; now it's an adopted version of OnePiece99!) Shaggy X Harem! Soon Rated M!


**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to announce that I have now adopted fellow Fanfiction author The Bug Catcher's story, "Scooby-Doo and Monster Girls Too!". With his allowance, this story will become my seventh to write about and with a few changes, it will be perfect! You might already know it, but I'm going to now tell a few summaries about this amazing story that is full with shenanigans and supernatural high jinks. Now, I'm more than ready to reintroduce to let everyone watch as our favorite pair of scaredy cats from the Mystery Inc., Shaggy and Scooby-Doo, as they run away from new kind of monsters (With many of them starts to develop romantic feelings for our favorite hipster). Without further ado, let us begins to see as I continue the legacy for The Bug Catcher. **

**P.S. In the future this story will become rated M for incoming and possible lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the rights to either Scooby-Doo or Daily Life with a Monster Girl. If I did, this story would actually become a real life anime-series. **

**Scooby-Doo and Monster Girls Too! (ADOPTED VERSION)**

* * *

"Like I think we're lost, old buddy, old pal." Shaggy Rogers says nervously. He is a lanky Caucasian male who is wearing a green V-neck shirt, brown bell-bottom pants, and black platforms. He has dusty blond hair and whiskers on his chin.

"Reah." Scooby-Doo agreed in a equal nervous tone. Scooby is Shaggy's best friend and talking Great Dane with brown fur with several distinctive black spots on his upper body. He wears a blue-green collar with an off-yellow diamond-shaped name tag with the initials 'SD' inscribed on it.

"I was sure that the food court was around here," Shaggy says as his and Scooby's stomachs growl with the need for food. "Like, I hope we find it soon, we haven't eaten in, like, a while!" It has actually only been around twenty minutes since the two got off the plane that flew them to Tokyo for some much-needed R&R from ghost-busting. Why Japan you ask? Well, because they were in the mood for some good Japanese food, duh! Anyways let us get back to our Heroes, shall we?

The two stop their searching when they hear some noises coming from a door to their left. They looked at the door for a few moments then look at each other. "Ghosts?"

"Rhosts." Scooby says in agreement. As they turn to run the opposite direction of the door they find themselves face to face with a couple of AK-47s pointing at them. Zoinks!

* * *

Ms. Smith is furious with herself. She is a woman with long black hair and brown eyes that are by a pair of black sunglasses. She also has a nice curvy figure with a impressive bust and nice babelicious legs. The female agent couldn't believe that she let this happen?! It was a simple job! She and her MON (Monster Ops: Neutralization) Squad were investigating reports of Demi-Humans being smuggled in and out of the country, well more like **parts **of them, anyway. They were to find and, as is in their title, neutralize the illegal operation. But, somehow the smugglers knew they were coming and ambushed them. Which leads us to the current situation of Ms. Smith and the MON squad tied up and hanging above a massive vat filled with green, boiling liquid? Whatever this stuff is, it can't be good.

"Well, well." A large muscular man whose whole appearance just screams Yakuza with a sick psychopathic grin on his face while inspecting the girls. "What have we here, boys? A couple of hot looking women who don't know when to leave their noses out of other people's business, I would have to say."

Ms. Smith and the MON Squad glared at him. "Screw you!" Zombina yelled in fury. Zombina is the Commando of the squad along with being a Zombie. She is quite beautiful despite the fact she is a walking, talking corpse with a slender and curvaceous figure, while her hair is dual colored, red in the front and black in the back. In addition, the irises of each of her eyes are of different colors, the left being green and the right being yellow. Oh, and her teeth are all sharp and pointed, most likely for munching on brains or human flesh.

"Yeah! Let us go, you assholes! Let us go!" The MON Squad's Infiltrator, Doppel adds in. She has the appearance of a small, petite young girl. Her skin is dark; she has very long silver colored hair and black sclera with yellow irises. But do not let this fool you, for this is not her true persona. You see, Doppel is a Shapeshifter, a being able to take on almost any form it wishes.

The final two members of the MON Squad stayed silent, possibly out of fear, but who is to say.

First is the Squad's Bodyguard, Tionishia, or "Tio" to her friends. She is an Ogre, but do not be deceived, for she is not in any way monstrous in shape or manner. She is instead a very gentle soul, with tan skin, long flowing blonde hair, and a single large purple horn in her forehead, which connects directly to her skull. She also has the most voluptuous figure of the girls with her very huge breasts, child-birthing hips and large well-rounded ass.

The other is the Squad's Sniper, Manako the Monoeye. Monoeyes are a species related to Cyclopes, just human-sized. She is the second shortest after Doppel. She has short, shoulder-length bob-cut purple hair and of course a single purple eye instead of two.

The Yakuza boss laughs, the kind of laugh that sends a chill up your spine. "Now, I just can't do that, you know too much now. And I simply will not allow such knowledge to be slipped." He nods to one of his henchmen, a large muscle-bound and bald man with way too many tattoos on his body. The Bald One (as we shall call him) grabs the large chain that is attached to a counterweight which is holding the MON squad and their leader suspended above the **Green Vat of Doom**_**. **_"Now then, this is what's going to happen." The Yakuza Boss begins in the same way as a teacher begins to tell a subject they are interested in. "My friend here will detach the chain here, which will allow you fine looking ladies to fall into the vat. What is in it? I don't know but it probably isn't going to be good for you." His sadistic evil grin evolves from evil to outright malicious. "It was a pleasure knowing you, ladies!"

As they watch their impending doom, Tio begins to cry. "I'm going to miss you all!"

"Hey! Don't chicken out on us Tio!" Zombina yells at her. "We can still get out of this."

"How?" Doppel asked sarcastically, her face not set in her usually mischievous smile, instead set in a grim line.

Zombina shoulders sag in defeat. "I… don't know."

"HEY BOSS!" A voice yells, halting the morbid proceedings. All of the Yakuza including the boss turned their heads to where the disturbing voice came from.

A large door opened and four more of the Yakuza walk through a door, AKs trained on a scared stiff Shaggy and Scooby.

"Found these two punks sniffing around here, Boss." One of the Henchmen explains, gesturing to the shivering scared duo.

The Yakuza Boss grunts, not happy at having his fun interrupted. Marching towards the pair, he easily intimidated them with his massive size and terrifying glare. "You people are like a dog with a bone, aren't you?"

"Rone?! Rhere?!" Scooby asks, looking frantically around if one of his favorite things were in this creepy place.

"Like, I don't know, Old Buddy, seems like a weird place to stash it," Shaggy says, also looking around, more in confusion than hunger, though he could go for some food right now. **(Well, ain't that a surprise?)**

The Yakuza Boos gains a tick mark on his forehead as his face turns red of rage. "Are you funning with me, you punks?!"

Our two heroes jump at the shout, Scooby landing in Shaggy's arms, and Shaggy's keels doing a good impression of the boogie as he and his pal shake in fear.

"Like, no way, man! We weren't doing anything funny at all, were we Scoob?"

"Ruh, Ruh. Ro Ray."

The Yakuza Boss stares at them skeptically. While he is interrogating our intrepid heroes, Ms. Smith and the MON Squad stared at the strange duo completely dumbstruck.

"Did… did that dog just… talk?" Zombina mumbles in disbelief.

"Yeah, and look at how skinny that guy is…" Doppel adds in again, inspecting Shaggy's figure.

"I think he looks cute." Tio said having a smile returned on her face with a small blush.

Anyways, back to the interrogation, shall we?

"So… you punks somehow got lost while looking for the food court, eh?" The Yakuza Boss glares at the two 'punks' as it were. "What a load of bullshit! You're working with the cops, aren't you?!" He swings his right fist at Shaggy, intending to beat the information out of them.

But this is Shaggy and Scooby we are talking, two individuals who have a massive amount of experience with confrontation. And they will deal with it the same way they always have.

Running as fast and as far as their legs can carry them. Which is actually pretty far if you ask some of us?

So as the Yakuza Boss's fist was just about to make very violent contact with Shaggy's head, Shaggy's head retracted into his shirt like a turtle into its shell. As the Boss and Henchmen were distracted by the weird ability, Scooby and Shaggy saw their chance.

"RUN FOR IT, SCOOB!"

"WAIT, WHAT?! GRAB THEM, YOU IDIOTS!"

What happened next were a series of events that left the MON Squad simply bewildered. Shaggy and Scooby led the Yakuza on a chase across the entire warehouse that they were in, and doing seemingly impossible feats while they were at it, jumping into the various crates around the warehouse and jumping out of a completely different one. Getting chased as well by what seemed a haunted cutlass, (How did that get here, I wonder?), and other crazy feats that should have been only possible in cartoons, yet were happening right in front of them. Finally, after at least five minutes of this, our two heroes had somehow tied up the villains and were now helping the MON Squad out of their current predicament.

"Like, are you girls okay?" Shaggy asks them after he and Scooby were able to untie them.

"Yes, thank you." Ms. Smith says gratefully.

"Yeah, we would have been toast if you guys haven't shown up," Zombina says with a grin, her sharp teeth showing. "I didn't really want to die a second time, I will say that."

Shaggy and Scooby gulp audibly, noticing that little tidbit as well as noticing something was off about these girls. "Like, what do you mean by that?" Shaggy asks, even though he feels he and Scooby will not like the answer one bit.

"Well, because I am a Zombie," Zombina states casually, pulling her left arm off as proof. "See?"

Shaggy and Scooby didn't like the answer. Faster than you could yell out "Zoinks!" they quickly vanished out of the door in a lightning-level speed. Leaving a confused Ms. Smith and MON Squad staring at the way our two heroes ran, with each of them sweat dropped at the sight. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Doppel was the one to break the ice.

"Well, that happened," Doppel says with a shrug, with her mischievous smile. "So…Anybody up for takeout tonight?"

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it and notice some of the changes I have done. If you guys have any ideas on any girls from Daily Life with a Monster Girl should be in Shaggy's harem. Just tell me in reviews or PM me!  
**

**Shaggy's harem: Kuroko Smith/Ms. Smith, Tionishia, Zombina, Manako, Doppel and Miia (Don't worry, there will be more girls to show, that's for sure)**

**Now, I know I have been gone for a quite long time and you're wondering where the heck did, where I. Let's just say I had some problems with my computer and after a long time, it's now fixed thanks to my uncle. So, now I can return to writing stories.**

**So long for now, don't worry; two more chapters will come soon. But there will be a few changes and rest of the story I decide by my own. I'll explain the reason why when I have sent out the two chapters!**

**See you later, alligator! **


End file.
